creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the White Wolf page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 13:04, April 8, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 15:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, if a new user has vandalized or has gone against the policies, you should never block that person unless they have been given a minimum of one warning. The reason is that different communities have their own policies due to different reasons. This is the first wiki that I have come across that blocks a user without any warning. Second of all, you should never block a user from leaving a message on an admin's or any user's talk page unless they have a potential of vandalizing user pages or user talk pages. The reason is that they have no way to contact an admin or any user, which is why I have to leave a message on my own talk page, hoping that you will see it. Third of all there is a logical reason not have updated something which a new user who has entered a different wiki community, which he is not used to and does not know much about. As you know, the welcome message is automated and due Media Wiki's upgrades automated does not immediately appear on the user's talkpage. Also, the user is not immediately notified of the welcome message, since the user receives the notification only after several minutes. Although, you may several minutes is fast, it is enough time for a user to log off and shut down his/her computer. :) Therefore, the user will only receive the message only till the next time he/she logs in. I strongly advise you to review your blocking policies and if you do not have one, make one! On tips on blocking policies, please read through a on a wiki that I am administrating. I might not have enough time to read through all this wiki's policies, since I have several other wiki projects I'm working on. I've taken an interest on this wiki. It has great potential, a great community, it just needs some brushing up on its policies. Thank you for taking your time to read this! 07:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *slow clap* Well done for this. Possibly the BEST and most intelligent butthurt I have ever witnessed. No spam, no "asspats plz"; just a solid thesis and significant evidence to back it up. [[User:41488p|But... my loot...] 08:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Please read . LOLSKELETONS 12:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also, in case you didn't get the memo, the warning is IN THE AUTOMATED MESSAGE THAT YOU GET UPON MAKING YOUR FIRST EDIT. And we are not trying to be a dictatorship. We just have stricter rules than you seem to be used to. We wouldn't NEED such strict rules if so many people didn't read and follow the rules. If you really think we should change our policies, and you think those changes will be for the better, take it up with ClericofMadness or (in the case of the Article Listing especially) Sloshedtrain. :LOLSKELETONS 13:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC)